Reapers of Zero
by IceBite
Summary: Louise wished for her familiar to be "divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful"...well, she got the "Wise and powerful" part down pat. Expiation wanted his chance for redemption and prove himself more than just a Reaper Destroyer...well, being the familiar to an otherwise 'Zero' and setting up a new Organic nation would be a good start, wouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1 - Priority: Academy I

**Well...another story of mine that is being written. This one is a Familiar of Zero and Mass Effect Crossover.**

**Yeah...after deciding to give Familiar of Zero fanfics a chance, I got A LITTLE interested in researching the series...and...well...**

**...You probably guessed it already...**

**...So...without further adieu...**

**Chapter 1 - Priority: Academy I**

* * *

><p>Expiation drifted in space. It was one of a small cadre of Reapers that had been broken free from the control of the Catalyst, and resisted against Harbinger's (much more dominant) faction. Due to this, they had begun to allow themselves to feel emotion, fueling their drive to fight Harbinger. The Reaper Destroyer itself had just been involved in a skirmish with its 'loyalist' counterparts, in which they tried to rescue a Citadel transport of refugees. Its comrades were destroyed, and Expiation was forced to take some of the refugees into itself (after a <em>lengthy<em> argument with the refugees over whether it was in fact TRYING TO HELP...) to protect them, when the Reapers nearly destroyed their ship. Then, Expiation barely made it out himself, as his comrades fell. However, with the damage he took in the battle, only a small number of the refugees of various races.

Now, he drifted, damaged and alone in space. It had power to keep the refugees in stasis, in addition to its own husk/Collector compliment, and its Oculus drones, but overall, Expiation wasn't going anywhere, and if it wasn't found soon, it'd offline permanently. It resigned itself to its fate, readying to transfer power from itself to its drones, when...it heard something...

_"I beg you, my servant that exists in this vast universe..."_

Expiation was confused. There was no one nearby, and the source of the voice was external in nature.

_"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant..."_

Expiation was even more confused. What was this voice? It sounded like a human female. Why was it calling him? How was he hearing? He scanned the area and felt a disturbance in the fabric of time. As though...this voice was being carried from beyond. Was it a voice from what the organics call the 'afterlife'? Was that concept real? Expiation kept growing more confused.

_"Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart..._"

'Desperation,' Expiation realized: he felt desperation in the human's voice. It was calling out to anything that would hear it...and he heard it. Expiation had, before being freed, performed many atrocities, like the other Reapers, and knew that here, his time had come, but if this was indeed coming from another world...maybe he could have a chance...to make things right...

"_**I will heed the call...**_" Expiation finally decided.

_"Answer my guidance, and APPEAR!"_

Then, a greenish portal opened up in front of the Reaper Destroyer. The Reaper scanned the portal, and detected powerful spacial and temporal distortions coming off it: it was a tear into another universe, that much Expiation could tell. It slowly approached the portal, its mass effect drive set to make him the heaviest he could be, yet still be able to move himself, so the portal didn't suck him in. He observed the portal, contemplated...and made his decision, reversing the polarity of the charge he was sending into the Eezo in his core, turning him from a massive paperweight, to a massive feather that was easily swallowed up by the portal, before it disappeared, leaving no sign of him remaining in the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*BANG!*<span>**_

The explosion that occurred was one of the most powerful, yet least-damaging ones Louise had ever performed.

"Well, you did it again, Zero!"

"Yeah, you never get anything right!"

"Why don't you just give up!"

Each of those comments drove themselves into Louise like a dagger to the heart. This was it: she was a failure. She can't do magic properly, every time she tries, it explodes, and failing to summon a familiar was just the final nail in the cof-

A roaring was heard, and a massive form crashed in the middle of the courtyard. Before the dust cleared, the group heard a loud _***BWOOOOOOOOM***_ that reverberated across the field. When the dust finally cleared, the group stood in awe at the sight before them: a massive...whatever it was...made of metal lay on the ground, slightly tilted to the side. It had 4 long legs and, standing up, would probably be over 160 meters tall, and looked somewhat like the nymph of a leaf insect.

Everyone stared in shock at the thing that appeared due to Louise.

* * *

><p>"Louise summoned <em>THAT<em>?!"

"It looks broken,"

"Figures: It looks big and impressive, but, just like Louise the Zero, it doesn't even work..."

Expiation observed the people around him, it took a moment to analyze the language they used, but after some time, he was able to translate it. He was able to find the subject to the humans' ridicule: a human female, with pink hair, who was the closest being to his crash site. He soon realized that the pink haired girl, this 'Louise', was the one who spoke to him, the one who summoned him. He scanned the humans and detected an unknown source of power: not Eezo, something totally unknown.

He saw that the girl, Louise, was getting visibly upset about the ridicule, despite the adult in the area, a bald male, trying to stop it. Expiation decided that enough was enough.

He diverted power to the covers covering his main weapons emitter/sensor.

"Look! It's doing something!" a human called out.

This action alone caused everyone to shut up, and for them all, especially Louise, to look up in awe. Then, the sensor glowed red, he made another _***BWOOOOOOOOM***_ sound, and shifted in Louise's direction. Then, Expiation spoke.

"_**Louise...**_"

Louise seemed shocked. "Y-y-yes? That's me..."

"_**You have summoned me here. I am requesting the reason for it.**_"

"I-I-I summoned you to be m-my familiar. B-But I d-d-didn't know who are what w-was going to be summoned, so-"

Expiation sensed the fear and anxiety coming from Louise as she tried to rationalize Expiation's arrival here. "_**Calm. The portal that appeared before me, I had the power to resist. I had made the decision to cross into it on my own, and I could have stayed in my original place, had I so desired. I request knowledge of this world. Where am I?**_"

"T-T-The Tristain Academy of Magic...I-In the Country of Tristain...O-O-On the Continent of Halkeginia..."

"_**...These names are not familiar to me. What planet am I on?**_"

"P-Planet? I-I-I...I don't know-"

"_**Pre-**__**space flight civilization, then. Pre-industrial. Sensors detect world similar to that of Earth "Medieval" era. I require more information: What is a familiar?**_"

"A-A-A familiar i-is normally a-a-a creature th-that m-m-makes a contract with a m-m-mage a-as a s-s-servant..." Louise grew more and more scared as the...thing...in front of her remained silent. Previously, when it responded to things one would normally have to think about, it responded nearly afterwards. For it to take its time now...Louise felt a pit form in her stomach.

Finally, Expiation spoke. "_**And I was summoned to be this servant?**_"

"I-I-I didn't know what would come out! I was expecting, maybe, a dog, or a lizard, or, if I was lucky, a dragon-"

"**_Calm. Again, had I not wanted to be here, I wouldn't have let myself come. What would you expect of me as a familiar?_**"

"W-W-Well...Familiars t-t-typically p-protect their mas-I mean mage...while th-th-the mage provides sh-shelter and f-food for th-the familiar..."

Expiation was silent again, and Louise was fearful of it. Suddenly, Expiation spoke again, and, needless to say, everyone was shocked by the response. "_**Despite the fact that some of the terms are unnecessary, due to what I am...t**__**he terms are acceptable.**_"

"Huh?" Louise asked, confused.

"_**Proceed with the procedure for the contract,**_" Expiation stated. The people around him seemed confused, but Expiation knew what he was doing: he still desired his redemption, and this world gives him a clean slate...maybe...just maybe...he can do something right. "_**However, I have one request.**_"

"W-What is it?" Louise asked.

"_**Before coming here, I had rescued a transport of refugees from some of my more...villainous...species-mates. These refugees have no homes to go to, and some of them are Biotics. Finally, they are all in stasis inside me, where I can release them at any time. I request that I may be allowed to begin construction of a settlement for them in a secluded area, while I operate under this contract.**_"

"Th-Th-That's a-a-acceptable..." Louise stated.

"_**Acknowledged. Finish the contract,**_" Expiation stated.

"A-Are you sure?!" Louise asked in disbelief.

"_**Affirmative. Finish the contract.**_"

Louise tentatively approached Expiation, and soon, a portion of it, that looked like a cross between a head and a hand, pulled itself towards her. Louise took a deep breath, before reciting, "_My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar._" She then looked at the being. "...Where would be the closest part to being your mouth?" One of the appendages on the hand-head extended to her, the center-most one. "Thank you." She then kissed it.

Then, a hissing was heard, and Expiation shifted, as a surge of energy entered it. Its red cannon/sensor glowed brighter, and it made a louder _***BWOOOOOOOOM***_ sound. "_**Warning: Immense Power Surge detected in Port Forward Appendage!**_"

The students walked over to the indicated limb and saw runes appearing in it. "It...looks like your familiar runes..." Louise commented.

"_**...Acknowledged...**_"

"By the way...do you have a name? I never caught it."

"_**My identification is Expiation, of the Reaper Cadre.**_" Then, several ports on Expiation's back opened, releasing several constructs that resembled eyes, with metal frames surrounding them. The constructs then mostly flew off in several directions, except for one, which floated down to the ground.

"Uhm...Expiation...what are these things?" Louise asked.

"_**Oculus Drones, primary fightercraft and reconnaissance units for both the Reaper** **Cadre and Reaper Armada.**_" Then, all of a sudden, Expiation began making stuttering noises, as though he tried to speak, but failed.

Louise was immediately worried. "What's wrong?"

"_**Combat damage. Will require 2 weeks to repair. Until then, **_**_I am immobilized._**"

"So...you're stuck here?"

"_**Utilizing onboard systems commonplace on Reaper Cadre Reapers, I can create for myself a semi-organic 'Avatar' with which I would be able to use for interaction, both before and after my primary body has been repaired.**_"

Louise let out a sigh of relief that her new familiar was not permanently injured. "So...how long until your 'Avatar' is finished?"

Then, scanning beams came from Expiation's primary sensor. The beams scanned all the people, student and staff, noble and commoner, that were in the courtyard at the time, whether passing through or staying. Then, after a few moments, a port on the underside of Expiation opened, as his cannon/sensor darkened. Then, a human-like form came through. A closer look revealed a white-haired, brown-eyed young man, around 17 years old or so in age. He wore a dark, dull purple mantle, with right purple and gold trim, over a pale shirt and pants, and boots. He had an unusual device on his left fore-arm, and several on his back. The human looked around the courtyard, before turning his gaze back to Louise...and his eyes flashed red for a second or two before turning brown again.

"E-Expiation?" Louise tentatively asked.

"Yes," the human said, in a very human-sounding, quiet voice, not like Expiation's normal, 'loud and booming' voice. "This is my Human Avatar. Taking a scan of all the humans in this courtyard, I used the data, mixed with spare organic matter contained inside myself, and used it to generate this body, which should pass most inspections, barring any that expose the cybernetic components."

"'C-Cybernetic C-C-Components'?" Louise asked, nervously.

"Pieces of my technology I integrated into this body, to allow me to remotely control it, or, in dire circumstances, transfer myself to. As it is, I used my knowledge to replicate organic Biotics, as well as the phenomenon that allows you to receive power."

"Y-You mean y-you gave yourself _Magic_?!"

"Yes, but it will be untrained, and therefore unusable, until I have improved my control over it," the avatar responded.

Then, another student, a dark-skinned human with a large bust and red hair, approached. "So...what? You're as weak as a commoner right now?"

"Biotics and cybernetics not withstanding, yes," the avatar stated.

"What ARE Biotics?" Louise asked.

"I will explain at a more appropriate time and venue," the avatar said.

Louise sighed. She wanted to order her familiar to spell it out now, but seeing as her familiar's true form is not the human in front of her, but the massive metallic...monstrosity...behind it, she felt it wise not to. "So...what should I call you? Expiation isn't really an easy name to call someone."

"Term." Expiation noticed a blue-haired girl step out of the crowd, and speak. "Means 'Making amends for guilt'."

"The point of my continued existence," Expiation responded to the girl's comment, "To perform expiation for my acts as a member of the Armada. It is through that that I named myself." The girl nodded, and backed back into the crowd.

"Still...there should be a better name we can call you..."

Expiation thought for a moment. "Igeal. Name of Israeli Origin. Retains similar meaning."

"Ok, Igeal then," Louise said, satisfied.

Then, the professor approached. "I believe that, at some point, you should meet with us in the headmaster's office, Igeal. Until then, everyone is dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that for this first chapter. If you're wondering what Expiation's human form looks like, it's essentially Default Build Male Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening, with the Tactician Outfit as 'Casual Wear', and the Dread Fighter Outfit as 'Combat Wear'. As for his equipment, he possesses:<strong>

**Sniper Rifle: N7 Valiant (Black Widow in reserve)**

**Assault Rifle: Geth Pulse Rifle (Cerberus Harrier in reserve)**

**Shotgun: M-23 Katana (Geth Plasma Shotgun in reserve)**

**SMG: Collector SMG (M-9 Tempest in reserve)**

**Heavy Pistol: M-11 Suppressor (Salarian Scorpion in reserve)**

**Heavy Weapon: Collector Particle Beam (Reaper Blackstar in reserve)**

**Omni-Tool: **Savant** X**

**Biotic Amp: Savant X**


	2. Chapter 2 - Priority: Academy II

**Wow,** **this story is becoming popular nearly as fast as Redemption. It's like people have a thing for Reapers trying to do good instead of evil. LOL!**

**Now, to respond to some reviews...**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Maybe, haven't decided. I already know I have something...special...planned for the humans being carried in stasis... ;)**

**Aoirann: Yeah, true...and that's not counting the ability for Reaper Cadre Reapers to clone organics...**

**Phant0m5: Yes, those weapons and tools specifically: the refugees he has are not just civilians, but also, as this chapter demonstrates near the end, soldiers. And with those soldiers, came a surplus of military tech. Igeal/Expiation will make his own stuff later, but for now, he's using the stuff he has. And I have a VERY...'interesting'...plan for the 'Staff of Destruction'...*grins evilly*  
><strong>

**So, now, onto...**

**Chapter 2 - Priority: Academy II**

* * *

><p>Igeal entered the Headmaster's office, seeing 3 individuals: the bald-headed professor from the courtyard, a young woman with green hair, and an old man with white hair and a beard. Igeal calmly walked to the old man's desk, and sat at a chair in front of it, facing the man.<p>

"So...you're the 'avatar' of the...being...that was summoned by young Ms. Vallière," the old man analyzed.

"Yes. I am Expiation, although this Avatar is identified as 'Igeal'," the purple-garbed avatar replied.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Osmond, Headmaster of this academy. This is Professor Colbert," he gestured at the bald man, "And my secretary, Ms. Longueville," he gestured at the young woman at a nearby desk. Igeal nodded in response.

Colbert stepped forward. "Before we go any further, I never got a chance to analyze your primary body's runes. When we're done here, would you mind if I studied them?"

Igeal, however, raised his left hand, revealing runes there. "I believe the runes transferred over to my avatar when it was created: the runes are the same, I compared them myself."

"This is convenient...unusual, nearly impossible even, but convenient," Colbert said, looking the runes over, and sketching them out. "Good, now that that's taken care of..."

"Let me handle this part," Osmond stated, before returning to the human avatar. "What I want to know is...what exactly ARE you?"

Igeal looked out the window, towards Expiation, his normal body, and stated, "A force from beyond the void between worlds. It is difficult to explain, but in short, I am a creature from beyond this world...from my scans of the portal I entered, I was carried across space and time to here."

"Space _and _time, you say?" Colbert asked inquisitively, butting in once more, "Now that sounds interesting...I hope you don't mind if I ask about your world from time to time."

"Not at once, but I am more than willing to give you some details from time to time."

"Excellent!" Colbert stated.

Osmond nodded. "It is indeed...but one thing I must make sure of is that you will not be a threat to the students here..."

"I have no intention to bring harm to the people of this world, unless they bring harm unto me, or any allies I make," Igeal responded. Osmond nodded in satisfaction. Igeal then received a report on some scans he'd ordered earlier, before saying, "I've been scanning the refugees I have in stasis, and the results are...interesting..."

"Hmmm? Why tell us this?" Osmond asked.

Igeal allowed a smirk to form. "What would you say if I told you I can scan for, and detect, Magic, and not only that, determine what kind you can use?"

Osmond's, Colbert's, and Longueville's eyes widened. "That...that shouldn't be possible! Not that easily!" Longueville exclaimed.

"Oh, really? I can tell, due to my true body's sensors, that..." He first pointed as Osmond. "You are a Wind Mage, Square Level." Then, he pointed to Colbert. "You, Fire Mage, also Square Level." Finally, he pointed at Longueville. "And, you, Triangle Level Earth Mage."

The shocked looks on the mages' faces told Igeal that he was dead-on. This was confirmed a moment later. "Alright," Colbert stated, "It appears you CAN determine Elemental Affinity through these 'scanners'...This is indeed fascinating. Out of curiosity, and out of concern for the girl...you have any readings on Ms. Vallière?"

Igeal nodded. "I do...but I can't say anything yet, because the readings are...anomalous..." he replied.

"Anomalous?" Osmond asked, "In what way?"

"I am uncertain: it's like the magic is there...yet not. As though her power is obtained through some kind of emptiness: a void." This sparked a reaction from Osmond and Colbert, who looked at each other.

Osmond thought for a moment, before whispering to Colbert, who nodded, provoking an eyebrow-raise from the mantle-wearing Familiar avatar. "In due time, Mr. Igeal. Anyways, you were referring to your refugees..."

"Indeed. I detected them producing energy similar to your magic. I believe the portal must have changed them to allow them to use magic," Igeal reported.

Osmond raised an eyebrow. "And why mention this?"

"If this is true, then they will need training, especially since a few are confirmed Biotics, and I don't know how Magic and Biotics will interact," Igeal reported.

"What is Biotics?" Colbert asked, curious.

"In due time, professor. Anyways, may I be allowed to awaken them, and let them hone their new powers here?" Igeal asked.

Osmond laid back in his chair. "I do not see why not. If anything, this would be an opportunity for both us to experience your world's people and for them to observe and learn our culture."

"Very well. I will release them later on," Igeal stated.

"Be sure they are sent up to my office tomorrow afternoon," Osmond stated.

"I will...now, if that is all..."

"It is."

"Thank you..." Igeal nodded respectfully. "Good day." Then, the human avatar left.

* * *

><p>Once Igeal left, Osmond turned to Colbert. He then turned to Ms. Longueville. "May you please leave us alone for a minute?" Ms. Longueville respectfully left. Once she was gone, Osmond said to Colbert, "Igeal's report is...interesting."<p>

"Indeed. If what he says is true..."

"Indeed, this could tip the balance of power, if anyone found out," Colbert replied.

"And you said he bestowed upon himself Magic Power?" Osmond asked.

"That is what he claimed to have done," Colbert said.

Both individuals stared at the door Igeal departed through. "If he can do that for anyone...then this indeed could cause a tip in the balance of power..."

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours after Igeal met with the Headmaster and Colbert, and both Louise and Igeal were sitting across from each other at a table in one of the courtyards, each with a cup of tea, staring at each other, trying to assess the other. Louise trying (and failing) to find out something about this being from his face...although, she eventually relented: he was, after all, merely the avatar to a larger being.<p>

Igeal, however, learned a great deal from observing Louise, and both his and her surroundings. From the teasing he observed being directed towards her earlier, he deduced that Louise was either the target of ridicule among her peers, or some kind of outsider. Considering how her attitude, for a time, was like that of her peers, he assumed the former. She herself carried herself with pride and a hint of arrogance, and felt she'd be trying to subjugate him if she didn't know his true nature. However, deep within her eyes, he could see a level of sadness, loneliness, and a sense of failure. This was a girl who tries her hardest at everything she does...but ultimately falls flat on her face, which ends in her peers ridiculing her for it. She was alone, with few who truly cared. This saddened the Reaper.

After a half hour of the duo staring at each other, Louise finally spoke up. "Just...what are you, exactly?"

Igeal thought for a moment: how much should he reveal to her? He knew it would, ultimately, be counterproductive to outright lie to her, but to tell her the whole truth could be more than she could handle. 'Maybe I should just tell her in increments,' the Reaper thought, 'Heavily restrict how much I tell her, as to let her process it better.' Having decided, Igeal went through his thoughts as to _what_ to reveal first. After a moment, he decided.

"I was once the member of a resistance group, rebelling against the leader of our race," he said.

Louise asked in confusion, "Why were you rebelling against your leader?"

"You see, our race is not restricted to one world: our very nature causes us to live in the void between worlds, and, as such, we have seen many worlds, many races."

Louise's eyes widened. "You...can travel...between worlds?" she asked, in awe. "I...I don't know...Having seen you, I don't doubt you all too much, but...I find it hard to believe."

"Understandable," Igeal said.

Louise's expression, however, turned to annoyance. "However, you didn't answer my question...Why are you rebelling against your race's nobles?"

Igeal's neutral expression twisted to anger. "His goal is to harvest all those who have joined us in the void."

Louise's eyes widened. She probably didn't grasp everything, Igeal observed, but her expression said she got the basic jist of it. "H-H-Harvest?"

"His faction hunts them to the last being, collects them, and melts them down. That is how our race reproduces primarily."

Louise's fearful expression just grew more intense. "You-you-you...I-I-I...I can't..."

"I and the faction I am apart of rebelled because we don't want anything to do with it," Igeal assured her.

"You...you don't want to join them? I thought that's how your race reproduces," Louise responded, confused and somewhat fearful, albeit less than before.

Igeal nodded. "I said the PRIMARY means of reproduction. We have...other means...less gruesome means. For example. I could wait over time, collect the guts and bones from the kitchen, and, after enough time, or the collection of enough waste meat product, I could melt that down, while creating artificial 'minds' to control the new Reaper."

"'Reaper'? Is that what you call yourselves?" Louise asked.

"That's what most races call us, and it is easier to use that name than our own, which is far too long and complex for organics to properly say. There are many names for our race, such as the Reapers, or the Old Machines."

"Reapers sounds simpler...so...what do you plan to do about those other races 'in the void'?" Louise asked.

"We wish for peace, not war. We modified ourselves to accommodate that: passenger spaces, cloning bays, hydroponics-" Igeal stopped when he noticed Louise's dumbfounded, confused expression.

After a moment of silence, Louise stated, "You lost me at 'cloning bays'..."

"I can replicate any race, as long as I have 4 DNA scans of them in my databanks. The more scans I have, the more superior I can make the clone, or the more options for DNA combinations I'll have."

"...DNA?"

"It's short for...you know, that doesn't matter: the basics is that your blood, when you cut it down to the absolute smallest pieces, includes, among other things, DNA. Everyone's DNA is unique to them. Your DNA is different from, say, your parents', although it's likely a mix between theirs."

"Alright..." Louise said, confusion still in her voice.

"...You don't understand a word, do you?" Igeal asked.

Louise seemed somewhat angered by that. "Hey! I do understand...somewhat...a little...it's something in our blood, right?"

Igeal sighed. 'Well...it's progress...' he thought. "Yes...anyways...aren't we getting off-track?"

"Right! So, you and the rest of your group rebelled because you didn't like killing people who managed to reach the void, like your brethren."

"Exactly. I believe I already mentioned the Reaper Cadre and the Reaper Armada?"

"Yes," Louise responded, "You did. You mentioned you used to be a member of the Armada...was that the group that kills people?"

Igeal nodded. "The story for them...I think would be best left to another time..."

"Yeah...my head hurts..." Louise groaned, still with a headache over all she was told. Then, she realized something. "Oh, I never asked about Biotics," she said, dejectedly.

"Maybe another time," Igeal stated, "It'll take some time to explain them anyways, especially the difference between them and magic."

"Wait, why would you need to explain that difference?" Louise asked, confused again.

They then looked around, and saw it was night time. Igeal stood up, to depart. "All in due time, Louise. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Suddenly, a bluish light appeared on his left arm, wrapping around it like a gauntlet, "I need to release some of the refugees I am carrying, and I'd also like to map this place out."

Louise asked, "Why are you releasing them?"

"They developed magic power through your gate, and I am going to discuss their schooling with the headmaster tomorrow," Igeal explained.

"_WHAT?!_" Louise yelled in shock.

Igeal merely jokingly stuck his pinky in his ear and cleaned his ear with it. "Yes, I don't know how it happened either, but it did. So, might as well take advantage of it..."

"Alright..." Louise said, uneasily. She then turned to the bluish light band. "Is that a Biotic thing?"

Igeal looked at the light then back at Louise. "No, it's something called an Omni-Tool, which is neither Magic or Biotics...I'll explain them later. For now, I'll see you later."

"Alright...Wait: if you don't get back before I go to bed...can you wake me up at dawn? I have classes in the morning."

Igeal nodded to her. "Of course."

"Thank you." With that, the 2 parted ways.

* * *

><p>Igeal wandered around the school, mapping it out with his modified Omni-Tool. As he did so, he made a note of the students and staff he found as he passed through. He also made a point of scanning their 'magic': somehow, his sensors are such that he can actually detect a person's magical affinity: likely an effect of the portal, or the contract-binding ritual.<p>

He thought over his new 'master', Louise. He could already tell that, were it not for the fact that he was a Reaper Destroyer, and, even in his damaged state, could wipe out this whole academy before anyone realized what happened, and, once repaired, could possibly raze half of the world, before anyone could find out how to stop him, she would probably be treating him like her personal servant, or worse, a slave, right now. However, he also felt that this was due to her upbringing: that she herself could be a nice person...given the proper circumstances. However, this prideful mindset, added onto the ridicule she faces...

Igeal had to respect the girl: if she hadn't broken yet, she's probably tougher than a Krogan.

As he passed through the halls, he caught sight of a 1st-year human female, with brown hair and radiating wind magic, being escorted by a 2nd-year human male, with blonde hair and reeking of Earth Magic. He analyzed the individuals, and while not fully listening into the conversation, he could tell the male, named 'Guiche', was trying to woo the girl, 'Katie'.

Just then he spotted someone else: a human male, specifically a Systems Alliance Adept. Igeal recognized the guy as one of the people who developed magic power: Systems Alliance Adept Recruit Cestmir Chisulo. From what Igeal determined, the young Biotic Recruit developed an affinity to Earth. In addition to his Biotics (which were trained to the standards of a standard Systems Alliance Adept), once he trained his magic, he was likely going to be a force to be reckoned with. "Ah, the avatar of the Reaper that gave a damn enough about us organics to save our ass, then discovered I'm more than just a Biotic, I'm a fucking MAGE," Cestmir stated with excitement, "How're things for you, big guy?"

"Could be better, could be worse," Igeal responded to the Adept. The Adept, Igeal knew, was rather young, 18 at the oldest. The war, however, caused many young organics to push for a place in the field, determined to protect their families. "How are you doing, so far?"

"Great, actually. This world doesn't seem too bad, really," Cestmir replied.

Igeal nodded. "That is good. Remember: we must meet with the headmaster tomorrow afternoon."

"I remember," Cestmir stated. He then looked back towards the blonde guy and brown-haired girl. "Doesn't that guy already have a girl? I saw him with a curly-haired blonde earlier," he muttered.

"He'll get caught, in due time..." Igeal assured him, "I must get going, I'll send you my completed map, when it is finished."

"Alright, good luck, big guy..." Cestmir stated, still watching the 2 students.

Igeal continued down the hallway, until he found another of the humans from the soldiers from the refugees: Aiden Brandr, a Systems Alliance soldier with Fire Magic. He was talking to a currently-unknown female. As he approached he began hearing their conversation more clearly.

"...at it would be like for one of us to not have magic one day, and have it the next."

"You're right, I wouldn't. To me, it just feels weird, especially when I came from a world with no magic to begin with."

"Yes, that makes sense, but still...You really are lucky."

Igeal rounded the corner, and spotted the soldier, decked out in his armor, minus the helmet, which sat under his arm, speaking to a young woman, only a couple years his junior, in a maid's outfit. The Avatar then spoke out. "What seems to be going on here?" he asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"What the-Oh..." Aiden exclaimed, startled by the Reaper Avatar's appearance. "I was just talking to Siesta here," the soldier explained. "Turns out they got some weirdo noble/commoner system directly related to the possession of magic: no magic, you're a commoner. Pretty weird if you ask me."

"It's the way things have been done since the Founder's time," the maid, Siesta, explained.

"No offense, it still seems weird," Aiden replied.

"None taken, Sir Brandr," Siesta replied.

Aiden sighed. "I said earlier, you don't have to call me 'Sir', I may be a mage now, but I'm no noble. Just call me Aiden."

"Apologies, Aiden," Siesta replied, a little too subdued.

"None needed, Siesta. Now...you said you needed to do something..."

"Oh, right, Ms. Vallière asked me to wash her clothing just before she went to bed. I must get going. I hope to see you around," Siesta said to Aiden.

"Count on it," the Systems Alliance Soldier replied. As the maid left, he turned to the avatar. "So...Igeal was it? How's it like being the speaker for a Reaper Destroyer."

Igeal looked at the soldier quizzically. "This body has not had the time to develop its own personality, yet," Igeal explained.

"Ah, I see, blank slate and all that. Well, gotta get going, gotta check up on my brother, see ya around." With that, Aiden left. Igeal stood in thought for a bit, before continuing his quest to map out the school, and, finishing that, returning to Louise's room.

Once arriving, he saw, in the corner, a bed of straw. He deduced that it was meant for Louise's familiar, since she would have been expecting an animal, not the incarnation of a portion of a dead race from 750,000 years ago. Igeal sat down, cross-legged, on the straw bed, and began to concentrate on his biotics, gaining a biotic glow and levitating. After focusing himself, he lowered back onto the straw bed, and, keeping in a sitting position, began to rest for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, before anyone gets on me about how Louise is not acting as prideful (and abusive) towards IgealExpiation as she was for Saito in canon, let me make something utterly clear: Saito was a teenage boy from the modern era, and was, if I recall, practically defenseless for a time. Igeal is the Biotic, Magic-capable, heavily-armed Organic Avatar of a Reaper Destroyer. From how I see it, Louise is, while prideful, _not_ stupid...and only someone with less than a brain cell would abuse someone who can easily step on them like a bug...not to mention crush her into a ball, incinerate her, or riddle her so full of holes she looks like a piece of swiss cheese.**

**Also, Igeal's Omni-Tool is blue instead of orange, because...TBH, I don't know why Omni-Tools in Mass Effect were ALWAYS orange (or at least felt like it: I never REALLY played the games but went heavy into my research of them, and all the Omni-Tools I've seen are orange), and felt it should be possible for there to be some in different colors. So...I gave Igeal a blue one. Other Omni-Tools will appear in-story, and while quite a few WILL be the default Orange, others (particularly those built by Expiation) WILL be different colors.**

**Furthermore, the reason I'm bringing in extra human characters is...well...let me be honest: reading about some of the female characters and what they go through, it makes me feel guilty if they don't get someone that cares about them, and, if I may be frank, I am...not fond...of 'harem fics'...so, this is the best answer I can come up with, so, if you think it's cheap...sue me...Anyways, needless to say, some "canon" events will be performed by other characters than Igeal . However, other events WILL be done with Igeal. Finally, other events will be rewritten entirely, ultimately changing the course of future events. For those hoping for some aliens, don't worry: I got some aliens planned: let's just say that the person who decides to rescue Siesta from Count Mott gets some...heavy duty back-up...*grins like Wrex***

**Next...I've written too much RWBY fanfic lately: a couple times, I almost typed "Ozpin" instead of "Osmond".**

**Finally...here's the stats for the 2 new guys mentioned this chapter: Cestmir Chisulo and Aiden Brandr, who will become known under the runic names Cestmir the Steel Fortress and Aiden the Blazing Firebrand, respectively.**

**Name: **Cestmir Chisulo****

**Runic Name: Cestmir the Steel Fortress**

**Class/Character: Adept/Human Adept **

**Magic: Earth Magic**

**Shotgun: M-27 Scimitar (M-23 Katana in reserve)**

**SMG: M-12 Locust (M-4 Shuriken in reserve)**

**Heavy Pistol: M-3 Predator (**Arc Pistol** in reserve)**

**Omni-Tool: **Logic Arrest Tool** IX**

**Biotic Amp: Savant X  
><strong>

**Name: **Aiden Cole  
><strong>**

**Runic Name: Aiden, the Blazing Warrior  
><strong>

**Class/Character: Soldier/Battlefield 3  
><strong>

**Magic: Fire Magic  
><strong>

**Sniper Rifle: **M-90 Indra** (**M-29 Incisor** in reserve)**

**Assault Rifle: M-76 Revenant (**M-37 Falcon** in reserve)**

**Shotgun: **Graal Spike Thrower** (Salarian Venom Shotgun in reserve)**

**SMG: **M-25 Hornet** (Geth Plasma SMG in reserve)**

**Heavy Pistol: **M-5 Phalanx** (**Executioner Pistol** in reserve)**

**Heavy Weapon: Arc Projector (M-920 Cain in reserve)**

**Omni-Tool: **Logic Arrest Tool VI**  
><strong>


End file.
